Of Dreams and Nightmares
by AustinChase
Summary: Jacob has a terrifying dream, but what does it mean? mpreg fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters portrayed

Jacob was Walking through the valley with Edward and their two children that were both 7 years old. The happy couple was walking in an embrace and watched the two kids run and play. One was female with long brown hair, and light skin, and the other was a boy with short spiky black hair, and darker skin.

They ran to the edge of the field and into a forest that was at the end of the range "stay where i can see you!" Jacob shouted waiting for a reply but received none. He then ran to the forest and tried to follow their laughter. As he went deeper, the trees grew older and more tired looking. His shining face slowly faded to sorrow with every step. There was an ominous smell in the air as the wind echoed softly through the branches. He finally caught sight of the children in a clearing in the center of a forest. "Hey!" He called to them, and when they turned their smiling faces at him, the whole forest caught fire. Jacob yelled, and attempted to run to the children, but a large tree impeded his path.

The children wore scared looks and stood close together. A large redwood that was burning came down and collapsed right on top of them. Jacob screamed as he watched this and he blacked out. Staying conscious long enough to hear someone else yelling in the distance. Jacob woke up and Flung himself into a sitting position. Sweat was all over him and his eyes were red while his cheeks had water stains on them from crying. He was gasping for air as though he was choking. "Jacob whats wrong? Are you hurt?" Edward said questioningly as he sat up to his boyfriends level. Jacob took a long pause before turning to him and embracing him as he started to sob.

Thanks for reading :) should there be another chapter? Review and tell me ~ :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or its characters.

Jacob was shaken up the next morning and even jumped when Edward layed a hand on his shoulder. He had no idea what the Dream had been, but it had a huge impact on him, and the vampire could feel the mortification that was radiating off of him.

"Jake, it was probably nothing." Edward said reassuringly.

"but what if it was!" the darker boy snapped back. "what if it's some kind of sign... Those kids... I didn't know them, yet i felt so attached to them. Like i was watching my mom..." Jacob stopped mid sentence.

Edward understood what his boyfriend was implying and knew well that his mothers death was a touchy subject.

"well I'm sure its just your mind playing tricks on you. Would you like anything to eat?" Edward questioned trying to change the subject to a more positive conversation.

"no thanks, I'm not feeling hungry this morning." Jacob explained, receiving a long silent stare from his boyfriend.

"Jacob Black is not hungry?" Edward interjected, going to look out the kitchen window. "well there's no apocalypse outside, sooo..." the vampire said jokingly.

"oh, so now I'm just a fat gluten to you?" Jacob replied with an eye roll, earning a chuckle from the other man as he walked over to the darker boy and kissed his cheek.

"oh well, i guess these pancakes are going to go to waste?" Edward said questioningly as he slid them in front of the young wolf. Jacob frowned at the sight of them and put his hand over his stomach.

"oh god... I think... I think I'm gonna be sick." Edward's smile faded to shock and concern as his boyfriend darted to the nearest bathroom and started vomiting.

Its short, but i wanted to get another chapter out, i hope you guys like the addition. Keep rating and reviewing pleeeeaaaassseeeee it keeps me motivated :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

"Carlisle! Somethings wrong with Jake!" shouted the pale boy, running through the oversized house looking for the doctor.

"whats the matter Edward?" Esme called from around the corner.

"Jacob's been throwing up all morning, i think he might be seriously ill."

"Oh my, i will phone for your father at once and have him sent over, he left early for the hospital this morning." Esme explained, digging through her bag for her phone before dialing a number.

Edward did not stick around to listen to the phone call, but instead ran top speed back to his sick boyfriend. When he returned, Jacob was Stretched out on the floor, with dark circles around his eyes. He had one hand above his head that left him defenseless looking. Edward reached down to feel the darker boys forehead. He didn't seem warmer than normal (no warmer than the average temperature of a shifter that is)

. "Jacob, Carlisle is on his way right now and hes gonna figure out whats wrong with you." the vampire said reassuringly.

A few minutes later, Carlisle walked into the bathroom looking at the two boys. "Edward, would you carry Jacob into your room and onto your bed so that i can examine him, i think that would be much more comfortable than an examination table."

Edward nodded to the doctor and scoped up Jacob into his arms, carrying him up the stairs to the bedroom. Once there, Carlisle told the young vampire to wait outside so that there would be no disturbances while he was examining him. It had been almost 40 minutes that Edward had been waiting in the hallway, and he had groan very impatient. He tried to pace back and forth, but soon grew annoyed by it. He even tried To listen to what was going on in the room, but it was pointless since no one was talking, and Carlisle knew very well how to block his thoughts from Edward.

After about an hour, The door opened and Carlisle came out. "you can come i now if you would like Edward." with that, Edward walked into the room and sat next to Jacob.

"how are you feeling?" the paler boy asked.

"I'm alright now..." Jacob answered, never looking his boyfriend in the eye and keeping his head lowered.

"it would seem as though Jacob was having a bad case, of morning sickness" Carlisle attempted to explain.

"what? I though you had to be pregnant to get morning sickness though?"

"it would seem as though young Jacob, is pregnant."

"That's crazy! I mean, we are... Sexually active... But were both boys!" Edward said exasperatedly.

"Edward, have you forgotten that a male vampire and a male wolf are capable of producing a child through sexual intercourse?" Edwards eyes quickly opened as wide as ever at this statement, remembering vividly now Carlisle explaining this to him when he came home and told everyone about Jacob and his relationship. Carlisle told him that if they come to the point in their relationship where they become sexual, that it is mandatory that protection be put in place.

Jacob hadn't said a word, but turned his head away from Edward. It was obvious that he did not want to see the expression on the vampires face.

"these sort of pregnancies run high risks for the well being of the baby, as well as the 'mother', they can be extremely dangerous and even life threatening." Carlisle explained in a gloomy tone.

"so, So Jacob could, could die?" Edward choked out as he attempted to hold back tears and be strong for his boyfriend."Carlisle waited several moments before nodding his head at him. Jacobs chest started to fluctuate a bit, which made it apparent that he was silently crying with his head still turned away.

"does he even have a chance for survival if he continues to carry the baby?" Edward asked

"well, in most cases, one must die, for the other to live, but there has been miracle cases before. The only Other time when this was different was when there were twins, in which case the carrier has nothing to worry about, but the babies will battle for dominance, and the result is a partial miscarriage-"

"so one will survive?" Edward asked, cutting off the older vampire.

"...yes"

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, i worked really hard on it making sure that there were no plot flaws, that it worked with my vision, and that i did not contradict myself. I've been having problems formatting my stories, and sometimes when i post them it clumps the paragraphs together into one giant paragraph, so if this happens i apologize and will try to fix it soon. Please rate and review :) it gives me motivation


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters

Edward dreamt that night a dream that he had quite often, him and Jacob were running through the woulds together. It always felt invigorating to him to have the wind blowing through his hair, and to be with the person he loved most in the world. This time was different however, for the wind did not move, all was still. He caught a glimpse of jacob running ahead of him and out of sight.

"Jake!" Edward called, but no answer came.

He took off running in his direction, hoping to catch up with his boyfriend. Edward felt like someone was there, watching him, in the darkness, waiting...

He came to a small clearing where Jacob was waiting with a smile on his face.

"Took you long enough Ed." Jacob said with a friendly chuckle. But that smile soon turned grim as he slowly looked down at his lower abdomen, where to bullet holes were. The stain around the two wounds grew at a dramatic rate as Jacob looked up to his boyfriend, giving a gasping cough as blood dribbled down his chin. His eyes were blood shot, and he looked much more pale.

"No!" Edward screamed as Jacob fell to the ground. Revealing two figures standing a few yards behind Jacob.

The two children were holding one gun, both with one hand on the weapon. Their faces showed no emotion, but appeared severely stressed.

EJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Edward woke up drenched in sweat. He felt disgusting and wished that he could take a shower without disturbing Jacob. Remembering his boyfriend, he looked to his side and realized that there was no one there, and the sheets had been pulled off and abandoned.

Edward new this didn't look right as he ran and jumped through his bedroom window, glass shattering everywhere.

He ran into the forest, trying to find any sign of his boyfriend at all, but he saw and heard nothing.

He came to the outside of a clearing, stopping to take a breath, and scared of what he might find this time. He cautiously walked inside to see Jacob lying on the ground. He appeared unconscious, and as he walked closer, he could tell that he had been horribly beaten.

His arm was broken, this Edward could tell, and he had bruises all over his body. His shirt was torn from the collar to just above the bottom hem line, and one of his pant legs had been ripped off.

His leg had a giant slice down it, which appeared to be dripping blood, for it had lines of red going down his calf muscle. The most noticeable was the purple colored bruise on his cheek, which showed that someone or something had hit him, and hard.

Edward ran and scoped up the injured boy in his arms and ran fast back to the house. He stared at Jacobs face, his eyes, one of them purple, were closed shut, and even though he had been beaten so badly, he still looked so beautiful to Edward.

"Wake up! Jacob's hurt!" Edward yelled as he entered the house, tears clearly streaming down his cheeks.

Carlisle was the first down the stairs, followed by everyone else.

"What happened?" the doctor questioned frantically.

"i don't know, i found him like this in the woods."

"take him up stairs, hes loosing blood to fast, his skin is very pale for what the normal is." carlisle instructed.

Edward looked down at his boyfriend's mangled form and was surprised to see that he really was pale. He quickly carried him upstairs and into the examination room, putting him onto the bed.

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! :) if you were wondering, i like the vampires to be able to sleep cause it gives more freedom in writing in my opinion :)


	5. Chapter 5

"wha-what happened?" Jacob said as his eyes opened and he attempted to sit up, but screamed in pain as he laid back down on the hospital bed.

His eyes began to cry as he tried to fight the pain that was shooting through his entire being.

"Jake! Try not to move!" Edward said as he walked over to his boyfriend and put a hand against him.

"Carlisle! Jakes awake!" edward yelled, still calming the younger teen down.

The doctor walked into the room and asessed the situation before talking.

"Jacob, I'm glad to see that you are conscious, we were all so worried about you." said the older vampire, trying to sound positive.

"do you think you can tell us who did this to you?" he asked

Jacob's eyes shot open, and another tear rolled down his bruised cheek, fading away slowly as it fell.

"uh-um, my fam-...the pack..." he answered in an ashamed tone.

"they new i left to be with edward and that i imprinted on Him... Last time, it was a close call and i barely got away when they found out about us..." Jacob explained solumnley.

Edwards fist tensed up at the thought of this happening to his boyfriend, and he unknowingly squeezed Jacob's hand.

"Ed.. Your hurting me." He said with a small wince.

"oh I'm sorry!" Edward replied apollogeticley.

"Jake, how did you get outside?" carlisle asked.

"I..I had another dream, a bad one.. Couldn't sleep. I decided to go.. go for a walk."

"i got out of bed and left the house, and i remember.. It was so cold. I went into the forest, And i decided to stay in human form for some reason... Which was a mistake."

"i-i went deeper, and then the pack surrounded me.. They could obviously sense the change in the smell of my hormones.. And knew i was pregnant."

"They, came up behind me and knocked me down, i think they were trying to induce a miscarriage... I tried screaming, but i was.. Crying to much, and couldn't breathe..."

"they..they beat me.. And they um... Yeah." Jacob finished, in pain and obviously trying to hide something.

"are you sure thats absolutely all Jacob?" Carlisle questioned, trying to squeeze more out of the young wolf, catching on to the fact that he was with-holding information.

"yeah... Thats it"

Hope you guys liked this chapter :) R&R please


	6. Chapter 6

For the following weeks, Jacob rarely went to bed with Edward. When he wasn't sitting in the living room crying, he was vomiting in the bathroom from the pregnancy.

One of the worst things for edward was that Jacob refused to have sex. Even when he came to bed, and Edward hinted that he wanted to, Jacob would leave.

It was obvious that he was in a state of depression, but from what, no one knew for sure.

Sometimes, when Edward couldn't sleep, he would sit on the landing of the stairs and listen, to the sound of his boyfriend drowning in his own sorrow. Edward felt horrible, and it drove him crazy to think that he couldn't help the one person in his life that he would die for.

JEJEJEJE

Tonight, was the worst of them all for Edward. He laid on the Half deserted king sized bed, with his back turned to the door. He couldn't take the sound of jacob crying anymore, and tonight he thought, that he'd finally try to do something about it.

He ran down the stairs with a look of murder in his eyes. He wasn't quite sure what he was mad at. It could be that he couldn't help jacob, or it could be the pack. All he knew was that he needed his boyfriend to stop crying.

He practically flew into the room and jumped over the couch, pinning the younger teen to the cushion, holding his arms above his head. The look on Edwards face scared Jacob. It portrayed that violently passionate rage that frightened him.

Edward studied the tear stains that ran down his bruised cheeks, and the way his eyes opened up when he looked into his.

"what is wrong with you?" Edward yelled at him in a half crazed voice. His eyes welled up slightly as he finally spoke.

"I was raped!.." Jacob yelled back at him, his eyes threatening to cry even more now than ever.

edward heard a gasp as he looked up at the doorway to see Alice with a hand over her mouth and Rosalie standing next to her.

"Get off me!" Jacob yelled, trying to break through Edwards hold, but it was almost

Pointless, being that he was no match for edward in human form.

"Jake.. I..." Edward attempted for words, but found nothing.

He loosened his grip on his boyfriends arms, allowing him to pull away. He didn't say anything, but sat and stared at the wall, trying to put everything together in his head.

He saw jacob put his shoes on out of the corner of his eye and opened his mouth to stop him, but it was to late, Jacob had already had the door in his hand.

"...Fuck you..." he said before completely closing the door.

Sooo what do you guys think? To much? To little? Let me know! :) R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob ran to the end of the drive way before stopping at the side of his car. He yelled once as he slid down the side of his truck and began to cry out loud.

He felt as though he could trust no one in the world and wished he were dead. Life had become to unbearable for Jacob, and he wanted to be back to his old life on the reservation. he didn't have to worry about being pregnant, or all the downsides that came with relationships. But he knew they hated him now, they yelled at him when they found out he imprinted on edward, and called him horrible things because he was in love with a man. He tried to push his past out of his head, but it always crept back in and tainted his thoughts. With the beatings, and the emotional and verbal abuse, he almost didn't make it out of the reservation alive.

Jacob did something now that happened to him every day since he left his family, he replayed his last hour on the reservation in his head.

JEJEJEJEJE

Jacob was walking back To the reservation after spending time with edward. He felt like the happiest guy in the world. He had imprinted on Edward, and when he told him, he was very happy to be with the young wolf. What more could he ask for?

He was now approaching the houses on his families land, and he got a horrible feeling when he noticed everyone was glaring at him like he was scum. He sped up his pace.

Jacob reached the outside of his house. He quickly ran in and slammed the door behind him. He took a minute to slide down to the floor and catch his breath and close his eyes.

"Hello, Jacob" came Sam's voice.

Jacobs head shot up to see Sam, Embry, Quil, Emily, seth, the elders and his father, Billy.

"did you enjoy your time with that FAG?"

"Don't, call him that!" Jacob threatened as he walked up to the pack leader. Wondering how he found out as well.

As jacob approached, sam hit him across the face and sent him falling to the ground. jacob held the side of his face and it stung horribly.

"you little traitor, how could you betray us like this? Imprinting on that filth?"

"i can't control who i imprint on!" Jacob shouted.

"it really doesn't matter, your still a little whore." sam yelled before slamming his foot in jacob's side.

Jacob screamed in pain and began to cry. He couldn't understand why no one would help him, they just sat there and watched everything happen.

"i'm n-not a whore." he joked out quietly in pain.

Jacob got up off the ground, put his hand to his nose and brought it down to see that there was blood on his shaking hand.

"Dad please!" jacob pleaded for help as he cried, but the man simply turned around in his wheelchair and left the room. Jacob watched his father leave and stared before turning around himself to exit the house. He made it to the front porch before Sam followed and pushed him down the front steps onto the ground.

Every part of his body hurt as he hit the bottom, and he yelled out in pain again before stumbling up onto his legs. Sam came out of know-where and punched him in the mouth, splitting his lip slightly.

"Now get out, i never want to see you again."

Jacob tried to get up, but fell back to the ground. Eventually once he found his footing, he ran the best he could even though his body was so mangled.

He made it to the forest, and kept running in the direction of the Cullen house. He though about his past, present, and future on the way, and how his life would never be the same again, his life with his family, and the pack was over.

Finally getting to the front steps of the Cullen house, he stumbled up them trying to keep himself from falling over.

He knocked on the door.

"Fuck" edward yelled as he took the hyperventilating Teen into his arms. Jacob didn't put his arms around his boyfriend, but instead stared past him and continued breathing unsteadily.

"they know.."

JEJEJEJEJE

Jacob hated remembering that horrible day, but once he remembered it, he couldn't help but replay it in his head, and it haunted him.

He stayed against the car with his head in his hands. Until he heard someone approach.

"well, well, what do we have hear?"

what do you guys think? Who could the voice belong to? :) tell me R&R


	8. Chapter 8

"who's there?" Jacob threatened as he pushed his weak body off the ground and onto his feet.

Imediatley, a tall woman with long blonde locks stepped out from the darkness, moonlight spilling over her Pale face.

"Victoria.." Jacob managed to stammer out in fear.

He backed up into the car as she walked towards him.

"is that a baby i sense?" she said in a sly tone, staring at his stomach.

"stay away from me." he warned.

"No, i don't think i will, i havn't had wolf in quite a while." Victoria said as she broke the gap between them and brought her hand to his throat, scraping her nail across Jacob's carmel skin.

Jacob avoided eye contact with the vampire, and tried to squeeze away from her, but he felt really sick all of a sudden, and was trying not to pass out.

"Help!.." he yelled before he slid to the ground, hitting his head on the Truck on his way.

He kept his eyes open long enough to see the door to the Cullen house open.

JEJEJEJE

"Get away from him!" edward yelled as he ran out the door. Alice and Rosalie following close behind.

"aw, i just want a bite." Victoria said looking at Jacobs passed out form.

Edward flew at victoria and tackled her to the ground, Alice ran to wake Jacob and Rosalie went to call everyone else back to the house, being that they were all gone for the night.

"Jacob wake up. Come on you have to wake up" alice pleaded as she patted the side of his face.

His eyes flickered open and he shot up in Suprise to see Victoria throw Edward against a tree.

He stumbled up on to his feet and phased. His clothes ripping to shreds as his body was transformed.

He ran up to the distracted Victoria and clenched his jaws around her arm. She screamed before turning and pushing him back 10 feet into the car.

Jacob whimpered loudly as he hit the car. And victoria held her injured arm.

"this isn't the end." she threatened with an evil cackle before she faded into the darkness.

Edward ran to the hurt wolf that was lying on the ground and carlisle, Emmett, and jasper came into the front yard to see them there.

"Jacob, are you hurt?" The vampire asked the younger wolf.

Jacob lifted himself off the ground and un-phased, standing there naked before he collapsed again to the ground.

"what happened?" Carlisle asked in a rage filled tone.

"Victoria"

Hey, thanks for reading. I didn't really feel good about this chapter, what do you guys think? R&R :)


End file.
